paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Franco's New Trainee
This is a Collaboration story Editors *Venz412 *Px2fan12 Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz412 and Px2fan12 OC Characters Plot It All begins at the Adventure Bay Streets where Franco is Taking a stroll. Franco: Ah... (looks in a Dark Alleyway) what's going on there... Bully Pup 1: Okay Pup Give US Our FOOD! Pup: (whimpers) Bully Pup 2: Looks like he's Scardey pup hahah! Pup: No! Bully Pup: (Lands a blow on the Pup on the chest) Pup: AGH! Bully Pup 1:(takes the Pup's food) heheh its ours now. Franco: HOY! The bullies turn around and notice Franco. Bully Pup 2: Beat it, we don’t have time for you! Franco: Leave the pup alone and return the food!” Bully Pup 1: And if we don’t? Franco then charged and knocked Bully Pup 1 to the ground before he began punching him in the face. Bully Pup 2 tried to land a blow, but Franco jumped out of the way at the last second and the bully hit his friend in the face hard enough to knock him out. Bully Pup 2: (nervously)How- how did you-? Franco: Simple! (Charges to the Pup lands a strong kick on the chest) Bully Pup 2: We are not yet finished! (The 2 Bully pups run away) Pup:(nervously) Thanks for the help. Those two bully me all the time. Franco: glad I could help. (Takes a closer look at the pup) No collar. Are you a stray? Pup: Yeah. My name is Patrick. Franco: Nice to meet you, I’m Franco. Franco Hidalgo. Patrick: Nice too meet ya too.(looks on his Collar) wait are you a member of the Paw Patrol .Franco: Yep Patrick: (excitedly) Awesome, I heard a lot about you guys. You do all sorts of rescues here. Franco: We sure do. Do you want to meet the others? Patrick: I’d love to! Franco: Follow me TAG!(patted Patrick's paw) Franco and Patrick Raced to the Lookout. at the Lookout Rocky: Well Ryder Ryder: Yeah. we're done upgrading my ATV AS the 2 arrived at the Lookout Ryder: Hey Franco. oh who is this. Franco: This is Patrick. my new rescued ally. Patrick: Hi there. Just as then Rubble: Hey Franco. oh who is this? Franco: Guys this is Patrick. the Pup I saved.from the bully pups. Rubble: Hey there, Patrick. I'm Rubble, nice to meet you. Patrick: Hi, Rubble. meanwhile..under the sea Andres is taking a dive around the bay and noticed a cave Andres:(Swims inside the Cave) whoa.....(Dives inside gets the chest Addressed for Patrick) Just as then a strong current begins to bash Andres and suddenly a boulder above the cave. blocking the way out. Andres:rgh...(Looks around and sees an air pocket and swims over to it) *gasp* Ahh, much better. But now I'm stuck. Andres then dives back to find another way out, but no luck Andres: No other way out. I better call the Paw Patrol and. Meanwhile at the Lookout... Franco:(puptag Ring) Hm? Andres:(puptag) Franco! Ryder are you there! Ryder: Yeah Andres we're here Andres: great I am stuck in an underwater cave Ryder: Don't worry Andres we'll save you Andres: Please, hurry. I don't know how much air I have. (hangs up) Patrick: (Concerned) What is it? Franco: A friend is in trouble. We better call the others. Ryder: Right (Presses the button) PAW Patrol, to the lookout! All: Ryder needs us! Franco and Patrick heads to the Elevator and suddenly. the Paw Patrol pups Followed after. Franco: Marshall Ingat!(Watch OUT) A Crash heard Marshall: Now that's a wipeout. The Pups heads up into the elevator and geared up As they reach the observatory Patrick: (amazed) Wow, that's so cool. Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir. Ryder: (Presses the pup-pad) Thanks for hussling, pups. Andres needs our help. He's stuck in an underwater cave with no way out and limited amount of oxygen. We need to get him out of there quickly. Franco: (whispers) Poor Andres. I wish I could help somehow. Ryder:(Swipes to Zuma's Logo) Zuma I need you to use your Scuba gear and help me Locate Andres Zuma: Let's Dive In. Ryder:(Swipes to Franco's tag) Franco I need your Scouting skills to locate Andres and be on standby to help us Franco: Ready to Serve ya Sire! Ryder: All right paw patrol is on the Roll! Zuma, Ryder: (deploying their vehicles) Franco: Patrick come on Franco goes nears his Pup house and Barks Franco:ARF AW ARF! Suddenly his Pup-house transforms into A motorized Tricycle Patrick: Awsome. Franco: Come on Jump in! Patrick: (jumps in) Franco drives the Tricycle to the Docks. as they arrived at the Docks. Franco: We cant take my vehicle to the Sea. but I have something.. Patrick: (confused) Huh? Franco:(Puptag) BRP Pangasinan SHOW UP! Just as then A naval Corvette Arrived. Captain: (radio) ready to serve you Admiral Franco Franco: COme on Patrick Hurry! Patrick: WOW! Franco and Patrick heads aboard the Corvette. and heads to the bay. at the Open waters Ryder is now decked in his Scuba Gear. Franco:Sir I've found him. we're just below him. Zuma: Gweat Fwanco. We'll Welay you. Ryder and Zuma dives Underwater. Franco: Meanwhile for Us Patrick get ready to gear up. Patrick: (surprised) I'm going with you? Franco: Yeah, now hurry up! Patrick and Franco gear up and dive. Patrick: (thinking) That's awesome. They have so much equipment. And where have I heard someone speak like that before? Franco: Come on, Patrick,(Signs) follow me! Ryder, Zuma, Franco, Patrick:(Swims to the Seafloor and finds a cave within the reef) Andres:(Tries Pushing the Boulder away) Franco:Mind Franco:(mindlink) Ryder Zuma I found Andres. Andres:(mindlink) Guys I am there inside the cave with a large boulder! Hurry! Ryder:(Goes near the Boulder) (signs) Looks like we need to bust the rock open. Zuma:(Points the Flashlight on the Rock. Patrick: ARF!(in awe and suddenly activated his jackhammer Dagger and begins to bust the Rock into bits and suddenly) Franco:(Looks on Patrick) (signs) Good job. Patrick swims Back and sees Andres Carrying something on his 2 paws and suddenly noticed he's on verge of drowning. Ryder:(Signs) GIVE Him Air NOW! Patrick: ARF! (activates a spare oxygen tank and connects it to Andres' tank) Andres:(Signs) Thanks! Ryder:(holds the small chest using his hands) (Signs) Let's go! Everyone heads to the surface. at the Surface. Everyone:(Removes their rebreathers) (gasp) huff... Andres: Good thing you arrived guys! Franco: we did what you can Sir. You yelped for Help. Andres: Yeah.(Looks on Patrick) I think this pup managed to save my life with the Paw Patrol thanks... Patrick: yeah. now then let's go back. Ryder, Zuma: (Climbs to their vehicles) see ya at the Lookout. Andres: Follow me. Andres, Patrick and Franco dived back and heads to the Underwater hatch of the ship. Franco: arf! Captain: AYE OPENING! The Hatch begins to open and the 3 pups entered through. Franco, Andres, Patrick: (GASp) Wow. Franco: That's a cool rescue Patrick: Yeah.... Franco:(Puptag) Captain. Captain: Yeah Admiral Franco: Set sail for the Lookout. Captain: Aye. And the BRP Pangasinan sets sails for the Lookout. as the 3 shook themselves dry and takes a rest. Franco: Andres sir, what was that chest? Andres: Don't know, it's just adressed to Patrick. Patrick: (surprised) Me? Why would a chest be adressed to me? Andres: (shruggs) Beats me. We'll find out when we get back to the Lookout. Patrick: Okay. By the way, that Labrador of yours. What's wrong with his speech? Franco: You mean Zuma? Well, he can't pronounce his R's so instead he says 'W'. Patrick: (*quiet gasp*) That name sounds familiar. Meanwhile... Zuma: I am so shocked that our Old Friend performed A rescue. Ryder: Yeah and this chest is adressed to him. Just as then a ship arrived at the Ramp of the Lookout Franco, Patrick, Andres:(Goes down from the ship) Franco: Thanks Captain now head back to the Naval base. Captain: Roger that Admiral. The Corvette sailed away and Andres fells on the Ground Andres: Can't feel my feet. Franco: (Picks up Andres and puts him on his back) come on let's get inside. Franco, Patrick and Andres heads inside the Lookout. Ryder prepares 9 bowls full of Kibbles and Tidbits. Ryder: Eat now pups. Just as then all pups eating their food while Patrick eats Faster than ever. Andres: wow Patrick you eat faster than Rubble. Patrick: Yeah I have'nt eating for days. Ryder: Oh my... (AS he eats his Dinner) So Patrick I have an offer for you. Patrick: What is it? Ryder: As I see your rescue earlier and I heard some stories from your old friends. Andres: Who? Ryder: Rocky and Zuma. Ryder: I bet you are now ready to be Franco's Trainee Franco: Another Student. YAY! Andres: Wow. Patrick: (in shock) Me, a trainee? I can't believe it. (turns to Rocky and Zuma) It's been a long time, guys. Rocky: Yeah, I haven't seen you since we were young. Skye: Wow You know each other already? Patrick: Yeah. Ryder:(Gives Patrick the chest) Patrick you have the Key to open this Chest Patrick: Wow, thanks, Ryder. Patrick unlocks the chest and opens it. The Chest inside is a Sky blue Collar with a tag bearing Crimson pentagon with a dagger inside represent his Role as a Knight in Training. Ryder:(Gives Patrick Something) This is your Pup pack. IT contains a Jackhammer Dagger and its unique Feature a bail-out signature now you will be under Franco Hidalgo Pup:(howls and Barks and Happiness) Partick: (excitedly) Thank you, thank you, Ryder! ( Tackles him to the ground) You're the best! (licking his face) Rocky: Good job, Patrick! Zuma: Yeah, awesome, dude! Ryder: (giggles) No problem, Patrick.(tickled Patrick) Patrick:(Giggled)hahaha Zuma: He Doesn't change a bit. Patrick: This is the best day ever! Patrick jumps down from RYder's hands Everyone laughed and then begins to yawn one by one Everyone begins to head to bed. Andres, Franco and Patrick:(HEads to Andres' hut) Andres: This is my personal house Patrick. you can stay here for as long as you want. Franco: And then Ryder will give ya something. a Vehicle for you and puphouse. Andres: Squires takes some rest and for you(Puts his paw on Patrick's head) Patrick: Hm?(Whimpers) Andres: These upcoming days will gonna be better. Just as then the 3 begins to Fall ASleep. Andres cuddled Franco and Franco snuggled with Patrick and Patrick fell asleep and happy. Patrick: (Thinking) THANKS PAW PATROL! Best Day Ever Andres and Franco huddled with Patrick who is snoring. And the PAw Patrol will have a new day the next morning to play along with their new member END Category:Collaboration Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:PAW Patrol Movies